


Drabbles from Tumblr

by cutebutpsyco



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Female!Jon Snow, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Missing Scene, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, male!Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles I write for memes and requests on my Tumblr. Other fandoms, ships and characters will be hopefully added.





	1. Vacation. Jaime x Cersei

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabbles that Tumblr users required to me so you will fiind further indications in the notes of every chapter =) 
> 
> Not beta-read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by tumblr user [@cersc](http://cersc.tumblr.com/) for [this meme](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/post/177760148053/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a). 
> 
> Modern!AU in which Cersei is a politician.

Cersei curled her fingers, letting the unpleasant sensation of the boiling sand running between them, a small smile hidden behind the screen of her mobile phone.

“What are you looking at?” Jaime asked his long golden-silverish hair dump by the water of the sea where he was swimming for a couple of minutes before.

“Robb Stark is trending again on every social network,” She answered before her brother’s left hand took the mobile phone out of the games.

“You promised,” Jaime remembered her, receiving a murderous glance from his twin sister. The man didn’t care, he was used to that kind of glances from everyone in the last years. “No work for the next week, no politics, no social network trending.”

Cersei’s lips closed in a thin line. She knew which was the reason why Jaime forced her to travel to Volantis where they were: take a break from all the stress she was under in King’s Landing.

“Elections will be…” She tried to complain. Jaime pushed her back, Cersei’s naked back against the soft beach towel.

“I don’t care,” Jaime whispered, against her lips. The woman reversed their positions rapidly, letting her tongue open her brother’s lips.  
She had to think about how to win the elections, but for now, maybe, she could just enjoy her last week of summer with the man she devoted her life to.


	2. Drowning (+ lowkey Breaking the rules). Theon x Domeric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by tumblr user [@blueagia](https://blueagia.tumblr.com/) for [this meme](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/post/177760148053/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a).
> 
> CanonDivergence!AU in which Theon takes Domeric as ward when he reaches the Dreadfort seeking for revenger for Robb, his ward becomes his lover and the last Greyjoy's heir becomes king on the Iron Islands.

Theon’s sea-coloured eyes lingered on the profile of the man while he walked past him, his shoulder bumping against one of his man’s. Theon wanted to wander on his ward’s silhouette, but he knew he couldn’t.   
He brought Domeric Bolton on the Iron Islands as a prisoner, a hostage, when the man’s father killed Robb… Theon shook his head. He knew he couldn’t think about Robb, not now, not never.

He reached Aeron Damphair and kneeled in the salt water as he did a long time before. Everything was different, that first time. He came back as someone who was considered a Greenlander. Now, Theon was kneeling to prove his people to be their rightful king. But that didn’t taste as a victory, on his lips.

He lost Robb, and he was going to lose Domeric as well.   
The words from his uncle’s lips were meaningless to Theon’s ears. He lowered his glance on the soft waves under his body and then looked in front of him, hoping to spot a glimpse of Domeric’s eyes. He couldn’t, but he remembered his lover’s words from that night.

Aeron’s hand took a handful of Theon’s hair, pushing his head under the water surface, and in a short time, the young man’s lungs were burning because of the salt. He was going to prove his people he could rule of them, he knew he could.

He opened his eyes when he was on the sand, his clothes ruined by the salt. But he didn’t care. A crown was between his curly and damp hair, and Domeric was there, behind everyone else, but there. His icy and warming eyes were on the new king of the Iron Islands, and Theon knew he wasn’t going to disappear any time soon.


	3. Innocence. Theon x Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Tumblr user [proskenion04](https://proskenion04.tumblr.com/) for [this meme](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/post/177760148053/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a).
> 
> pre-canon, the first time Robb was allowed to drink wine he made Theon a confession.

Blue eyes were fixed on him, Theon looked at them, his, piercing and sea-coloured willing to drow in that blue, warmer than the sky, colder than the sea, immense and shining. His hand ran in auburn curls. “Robb…”

The younger boy smiled. There wasn’t irony, in that smile, it wasn’t even a smirk, it was a real smile, sincere and crystal clear as every smile Robb had addressed to him since the first moment he walked through the gates of Winterfell.

Theon’s eyes lingered for a while on those lips, then went on his cheeks which were revealing that the wine he had drunk for the first time was doing its job. Theon tried to remember how he felt after Ned Stark allowed him to drink a cup of wine for the first time during a supper. But everything he just remembered was a strange dumbness, and that everything was blurred in front of his eyes. Though he was sure he hadn’t been so clingy, and he definitely didn’t look so young.

Robb was twelve, hardly a child any longer, though he looked even younger, like that. “Theon,” He said, his arms slack on his shoulders while Theon pushed him inside his bedchambers. “You are so pretty.”

Theon looked at him, not completely sure of what he heard. And he didn’t know how to answer to that, Robb’s tone sounding so sincere despite -or maybe thanks to- the wine. A soft smirk, not a real one but not even a smile, rose on Theon’s lips. Robb’s arm wrapped around Theon’s neck, this time stronger, dragging him closer and closer until the tips of their noses were touching. Then Robb started to laugh and everything Theon could do was looking at those huge blue eyes and letting him go once he was sure Robb was on his bed.

He walked out of the room trying not to smile, knowing he would never mention that conversation again.


	4. Precious treasure. Jon & Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by tumblr user [Proskenion04](https://proskenion04.tumblr.com/) for [this meme](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/post/177760148053/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a).
> 
> missing scene from canon, Jon's drabble from the beginning of AGOT. it's not written to be ship material but can work also if you see this from a romantic point of view.

Jon looked at the young girl in the yard. It wasn’t the first time he saw his little sister there, probably she sneaked out of her own bedchambers when she was sure Cat was sleeping and wouldn’t have stopped her. She was a little thing, but Jon saw with how much strength she moved the wooden stick, pretending it was a sword. Sometimes, Snow wondered if Arya knew he was looking at her. They had always been closer than everyone else of the Starks but for Robb. But when he saw the older of Ned’s children as a friend, he felt protective over the younger of the girls. She was his little sister, they both were way more similar than someone could guess.

And that sort of frightened Jon. He decided what was going to be his fate a long time ago, there was no place for him in Winterfell, didn’t matter that he was sure nobody was going to ask him to leave. It wasn’t his place, he was just a dark spot on Ned’s pristine honour. And he knew Arya would feel alone, then. Even if she would never say it out loud. A secret smile cracked through his unreadable expression while Jon moved some steps closer to her, grabbing another wooden sword.

“Hey,” He said, and he looked at the small jump Arya did, how if he just caught her with the hands in the jam bowl. It lasted just for a moment before the girl understood which Jon’s intentions were. Their training swords met halfway in the air. Once both of them were too tired to continue, Jon looked at his sister’s grey eyes, sleepy and tired, once the King would arrive in Winterfell and Uncle Benjen as well he would have said his goodbyes and join the Night Watch, though he was collecting memories, memories he was going to save as his most precious treasure. And he was so damn glad that Arya was part of them.


	5. Love. Jon x Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by tumblr user [aegon-the-conqueror](https://aegon-the-conqueror.tumblr.com/) for [this meme](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/post/177760148053/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a).
> 
> post-game of thrones season 7, male!Daenerys (Daeron) probably ooc but I love too much Cersei to write Dany properly, I can try but this is the result.

Daeron was outstretched on the bed, the only bed in the entire ship because whatever he gathered as a fleet wasn’t made for a king to lead it. Jon’s mind was far, far away from that specific moment, though. He couldn’t ignore the slender figure of the man at his side but he couldn’t even completely focus on those purple eyes and on his almost white hair.

“Jon…” The Targaryen purred, his hand playing with dark curls. A crown was rested between those too light hair, strands of them interweaved in the old and rusted steel from old swords used to forge it. “What are you thinking about?”

Jon shook his head. He didn’t want to tell to him what happened on the other side of the Wall, he didn’t want to confess him about his uncle. “I don’t like this.”

“What?” Daeron asked and every softness left his tone.

“Lannisters’ promises,” Daeron smirked at him and there was something magnetic in the way his eyes lightened up.

“Have you thought me a fool? I don’t trust them either, but I need them.”

“You also need me,” Jon wasn’t the one of being jealous, but he felt like he broke an oath he swore to Ygritte and he could see that there was something Daeron wasn’t telling him.

“You are different,” He said, and the King in the North couldn’t say if he was honest. “I love you, I think you had plenty of proves.”

“But you love that damned crown more.” He stated, and Jon knew Daeron couldn’t deny it.


	6. Precious Treasure. Jon & Tyrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by tumblr user [aegon-the-conqueror](https://aegon-the-conqueror.tumblr.com/) for [this meme](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/post/177760148053/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a).
> 
> missing scene/post got season 7, Tyrion in Dragonstone thinks about his past choices, and where his loyalty stands.

The sound of steps in the hallway was the only thing which was remembering Tyrion that he wasn’t alone on the Dragonstone. He couldn’t say which those steps belonged to, but he didn’t even care. The memory of his last conversation with Daenerys lingered in the back of his mind.

He was trying to focus on something different, something that didn’t make him feel like betting on the wrong person in that war for the Iron Throne. Though, who could he stand for, when his own sister wanted him dead?   
The Targaryen queen wasn’t nothing better than Cersei. She just hid it better. But now that he had spoken with her, he could see how she just kept it together better. That, maybe, she was crazier than Cersei.

The door of the library opened, and Tyrion rose his eyes from the long forgotten book.   
A dark-haired man walked inside the room and seated in front of Tyrion without asking him. The Lannister didn’t care. The memory still lingered in front of him.

He met the man a long time before when he was just a child. Now there he stood the King in the North. A smile, a dark one appeared on Tyrion’s lips. He wasn’t used to betrayal, but he also knew that, maybe, Jon Snow was the best opportunity for the Realm.

Tyrion didn’t tell him nothing, not that night, though he knew that maybe that man was the one at whom he could pledge his loyalty.


	7. Horror. Tyrion x Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by tumblr user anonymous for [this meme](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/post/177760148053/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a).
> 
> modern!au, during the Halloween night, Tyrion and Jon share a very concerning nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know, this is the weirdest think I've ever wrote, I think

Tyrion wasn’t used to nightmares. He couldn’t remember the last time he had one. Maybe when he was a child, and he was hunted during the night by his sister’s terrible “jokes” -as if he could really believe that those were just jokes, but still-. He wasn’t even sure that was a nightmare, it didn’t look like one. It looked more like a memory, though it couldn’t be so because it was clear from what people were wearing in that fucking dream that it was from another period, from another century, maybe even from another millennium.

But the darkness was there, present and real, and Tyrion couldn’t ignore it. He was too much a man of science to believe in dreams, but that night was different. Perhaps it was because it was Halloween night, perhaps because it was freezing cold. But those blue eyes, empty and too shining, were still in front of him, on pale, too pale skin. And pitch-black curls.

He tuned in the bed, searching for Jon’s body as if seeing his boyfriend could help him in being sure that it was just a dream, but there was nobody there. And didn’t matter that he was keeping tell himself not being stupid -he knew it wasn’t-, his heart wasn’t stopping to rush.

“Jon,” He called. A moment later, he saw something flash in the dark hallway. How he didn’t scream was something Tyrion couldn’t tell, but he managed not to, while red eyes approached him. He knew those eyes: Ghost.

And if Jon’s dog was there, it meant his owner wasn’t so far. Jon emerged from the bathroom soon after. He was paler than usual, but his eyes were still dark even in the dim moonlight which intruded inside their house from outside.

“Jon, are you fine?” He asked, even if it was clear that he wasn’t.

“I had a very strange nightmare,” He answered and his glance was distant. “Something about the Night King or…”

Tyrion had no idea of what he was going to say. The older man knew he was pale. “Jon… I don’t think it was a nightmare.”

He had no idea how he could be so sure but how many possibilities there were that they dreamt of the same Night King?


	8. Sacrifice. Sansa x Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by an anon on tumblr for [this meme](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/post/177760148053/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a).
> 
> canon divergence!au in which Sansa is the Queen in the North and female!Jon is the comander of her army who has to face the threat of the Night King.

The grey walls of Winterfell weren’t as they both remembered. Before everything happened, before Sansa took the way for the South, and they roads parted. They had never been so dark, so destroyed, despite the fact that they still stood, imperturbable in the snow-filled landscape. The walls were fine enough to sustain every kind of attack, as they always had been, though they foundations were shaking because it was just the two of them, the only two people to have the Starks’ blood.

The Queen in the North turned to look at her cousin. Joanna’s dark long and curly hair was kept away from her face, tied in a braid, a secret smile, all only for Sansa herself, crept through her unreadable expression.

“Do you know you can’t change my mind, don’t you?” Sansa knew it. She tried so hard to find another way, everyone did. But Joanna didn’t want to give up her role, she wanted to protect her Queen, didn’t matter what. And she knew the only way was trying to stop the Night King long enough to let her escape.

“I wish I can,” Sansa whispered. “I wish I did a lot of things different.”

Whatever she wanted to have was silenced by the trumpet of one of the mammoths. “Go, before they arrive.”

Sansa nodded, she wanted to tell something to stop her cousin, but everything she could do was peak a kiss against her lips. Joanna followed her down into the courtyard where everyone was waiting, both for the Queen and for the commander of her army.

“Are you ready, Your Grace?” Brienne of Tarth asked her. Sansa nodded, a moment later Joanna was stepping through the gates of Winterfell. The Queen in the North knew she was giving her life up to save hers. She turned her own horse, going for the other gate, and she couldn’t do nothing to hide her tears.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoy this little things and for every request, my [Tumblr](http://strayjoy.tumblr.com/) is always open! (seriously, don't wait for me to post a meme, I'm always more than happy to write something for you. And if you don't have Tumblr and don't want to send me an anon message, just comment one of my works and I'll proide to fulfil your prompt/idea/whatever)


End file.
